You better run!
This is the 5th and last episode to BTFFheim Previous episode Finding logic in the realm Story "Yeah, you better run!" Madha51 calls after the running beasts not of BTFFheim. In BTFFheim time it has been a year. A year that does not exist for the realm of Midgard. In Midgard, time has not passed. The Omnitrixies had adjusted to the realm long during the unexpected interruption. There was a little of a road block that came in the form of huge space ships coming to claim the realm which I had tried to explain to them that it is not real and only real because I inadvertently made it so. Who is this 'them'? Oh well you wouldn't come to understand what this 'them' is without me explaining in detail who thy are. Really? You really want to know? Fine, I'll tell. In italics; it normally means a event happened in the past or is actually a thought. In this case; it is past. ________________ _________ ...5 months ago...We spent 5 months in the amazon, that we did... ...Over the rocky CannonBolt Mountain.. "Woah," Brendawn10 said, his eyes were big, just generally big. "UFO's has just landed." I am standing while everyone else is hiding under the large barrier of rocks. "They are probably passing by and in need of some directions," I said, walking around the barrier. "Or they are here to take over BTFFheim!" SpeedyTARDIS rationalizes. '' ''"That would make sense," Busorezo209 said. "If I had the Mjolnir then they would be thinking otherwise," Madha51 said. "I wonder how they would fair under the wrath of Missy," Brendawn10 said. "I will take care of this," I said. "And your worries do not need to be warranted now." I walk straight towards the spaceships. Their long platform had lowered. I came to the entrance and stop, waiting or these beings. Instead of short figures came out rather large long necked humanoid beings. Their hands are much like claws in a way resembling fingers distorted by the shadows in the night, they each wore strange masks, and pods stuck to their back connected to what seems to be appendages wrapped around various weapons. They wore gas masks going through the rounded hole opening to the mouth part of the mask which indicated that BTTFheim's atmosphere is bad for them. "Are you the leader of this planet?" The first one asked. "No," I said. "This realm is lead by no one." "We want this planet," The first one said. "This planet is not real," I said. '' ''"You are standing on dirt," The second one said. "Digital dirt," I said. "Not real dirt." They all folded their arms at once. "Do you know who we are, young humanoid?" The third one asked. "No," I said. "I do not have any knowledge of your perhaps odd civilization." "This planet is real and we will claim it!" The first one shouted. '' ''I duck a apparent strike by one of them. "You do not understand," I said. "I made this realm real and it cannot last long as you want it." I saw missiles come out of the ships sides so I run out of their way. Getting struck by missiles is not one of my goals in life really. When a average god is struck by bullets they reflect off so easily not making a dent into the body. I look over seeing the fleet of Omnitrixies running over the mountain in a single line. Why I didn't blame them for getting scared by a far unknown alien. And then I was out. For how long I did not know. I awoke in a seat feeling my head ache. '' ''"Who are you?" Came a young female voice. '' ''I look up to see a odd humanoid before me in a white short sleeved dress marked in black designs I never seen in the nine realms. Her head is similar to a turtle yet female like I could compare it to one of the small frog like creatures claiming to be intelligent and better than mortals. Her fingers are rounded instead of being claw-like. '' ''"You may have heard of me from the movies mortals have produced," I said, putting my arms behind my head and getting comfortable in the seat. "There is many movies I have heard." "I have not seen these movies," The female said. '' ''"Does the name Thor ring a bell?" I ask. "So you are Thor!" The female said. "It has been so long since I have seen the documentary. My apologies." "No, I am not Thor," I said. "I am his brother." "So you are Loki?" The female said, disappointed.. '' ''"Yes," I said, drawing out the 's'. "...I would have been happier to meet my idol," The female said. '' ''"You wouldn't have met him alive," I said, taking my arms out from behind my head. "And you know there is plenty of other planets your kind can take over?" "This is a planet of interest," The female said. '' ''I frown. '' ''"It should not be," I said. "This realm may have it's unique wild life but never should be taken for a real planet." "You are just like my superior said," The female said. "You are a lunatic; just like your movie-version." "How many times must I tell you I am from movies!" I said, freezing the female in her place. Oh goody, I had to get out and launch most likely a fight against this race—along with the residents of this realm—and send them packing. ___________________________________ __________ ...Present day... The spaceships went flying into the sky along with what remained of their warriors. Thanks to this long waged war the Omnitrixies and I had mapped out the entire realm along with the Spanish Ben 10 Fan Fiction civilization using all their combined efforts to force back the alien invasion. I never seen so many mortals band together and odd looking aliens bearing remarkable originality not many immortals see in their life times. "Are we going to leave BTFFheim?" Busorezo209 asks, this time his eye is lighten up. "You go first for asking," I said, sending Busorezo209 out of my sight. I turn towards the other Omnitrixies. "Aww, I amma' miss this realm," LeHikingZif said. I sent Zif back to his realm. "Will I remember this?" Ohmidragon asks. "No," I said, sending him away. "I am not going to remember fighting for my favorite wikia?" Madha51 said, in disappointment. "Bye," I said, sending him away. "No fair," FireCheckerDowny said. "Why yes, it is fair," I said, then sent Downy back to his reality. I did the same to Ren, Brendawn10, Bloxx, and the other remaining users. That is until SpeedyTARDIS is the only one remaining in her 'Brooklyn' avatar appearing to be ready for combat wearing all the armored gear usually seen in movies and by guards when defending their realm against the wrath of a opponent. She held her right hand out. "I am not leaving without a hand shake," SpeedyTARDIS said. "I do not owe you such," I said. "Lemme count how many times I saved yo' rear and you didn't save mine," SpeedyTARDIS said. "Oh a bunch, really, asides to doing it on other Omnitrixies." "No," I said. "I will remember, Loki," SpeedyTARDIS said. "And I will ask for a hand shake in roleplay format." "But the handshake would never have happened, either way," I said. "I don't care," SpeedyTARDIS said. "I can find you on the internet and you will be in one heat of a mess. It's a handshake, slag it, not like I am asking for a fragging kiss!" "Fine," I said, giving her a handshake. "Goodbye," SpeedyTARDIS said, shaking my hand. "Loki Odinson." I let go of her small hand. "And you will never remember this," I said. "In my dreams, I will," SpeedyTARDIS said. "Nice memories have a way of coming back." I sent SpeedyTARDIS away. Then I summon a portal with the map in hand. I look back to the realm recalling the long war waged over it—even though it is temporary real—that lasted a year. I take the guide out then drop it. The guide lands on the ground getting a crack in the middle of its screen. I turn back towards the portal then walk on through feeling my work here is done. The much not-so-real-realm returns to what it had been originally coming to me arriving. A realm that does not exist. That only does exist when a god such as I come in. The End. Alternate goodbye scene between Loki and Speedy (For fan fare) "Oh so you don't want a handshake?" SpeedyTARDIS asks. "I do not any want any of the sorts," I said, glaring back right at SpeedyTARDIS, SpeedyTARDIS's face turns into a 'you asked for it' and then--like the speedster she was--planted a kiss on the side of my cheek. "There," SpeedyTARDIS said. "You won't shake my hand so I gave you a friendly humiliating kiss, HAH!" I frown touching the smooched part of my cheek. "Goodbye, and forget about me," I said, holding up my right hand. "Impossibru!" SpeedyTARDIS said. Why yes she did say 'Impossibru'. "You are a very memorable character." I sent SpeedyTARDIS back to her realm. Characters Madha51 I_Am_Loki SpeedyTARDIS BrenDawn10 Busorezo209 Aliens None used. Trivia -The episode title is based off the phrase 'Yeah, you better run!'. Category:Episodes in BTFFheim